finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Genesis Rhapsodos
Genesis Rhapsodos , also known as G, is a character in the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII. He is the main antagonist of Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- and makes a brief cameo in Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-. A SOLDIER First Class born from the Jenova Project, Genesis is initially loyal to Shinra Electric Power Company wishing to prove himself a hero like Sephiroth. When he begins to suffer from genetic degradation due to his imperfect infusion of Jenova's cells, Genesis leads a rebellion against Shinra with the intent of finding a cure. Genesis is an authority on researching and interpreting the verses of the epic LOVELESS, and his obsession with the poem drives his actions as he comes to think of himself, Sephiroth, and Angeal Hewley as its three protagonists. Appearance and Personality Genesis's appearance is based on Camui Gackt, one of the most famous Japanese pop/rock idols. Gackt wrote and performed Dirge of Cerberus's theme song, "Redemption", and wears the Genesis costume in the music video, though with a different hairstyle. Beyond this, Genesis's design bears similarities to Sephiroth, including the long coat with black clothing underneath, crossed leather straps, the SOLDIER symbol, black boots, shoulder guards, and a large sword. In Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'', the left side of his outfit is separated into straps. Genesis is right-handed and bears a black wing on his left side, in contrast to Sephiroth, who is left-handed and has a wing on his right side. Gackt had some input on the costume design, mostly to ensure it would allow for easy movement, but also to help settle on the color scheme, which had previously been intended to be either white or black. As Genesis experiences genetic degradation during ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', his hair turns white and his clothing lightens to white and gray on the torso, his wing also turning a lighter shade of black. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' portrays Genesis as a deserter, arrogant and childish. Being adopted, Genesis feels betrayed by both his true and adoptive parents, and his main source of turmoil comes from discovering the secrets of his birth that leads him to resent Shinra and all those associated with it. He takes pride in the handsome figure he cuts, his fighting style, and the popularity they garner him, but does not enjoy mingling directly with people, and only opens himself up to his companions, Sephiroth and Angeal. Genesis is obsessed with LOVELESS, a famous poem that has been adapted into numerous plays. According to the Genesis fan club "Study Group" Genesis first read LOVELESS at a young age and it became his favorite work, and he has spent his life since trying to decipher its meaning. Genesis takes the words of LOVELESS literally believing to have discovered its meaning; he considers himself, Zack, Sephiroth, and his friend Angeal, to be characters in the poem, and believes that by fulfilling its words he can obtain the "Gift of the Goddess" to cure his degradation. Story Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Genesis was born from the result of Jenova Project G led by Dr. Hollander. Gillian Hewley was injected with Jenova's cells and her cells were transplanted into Genesis to grant him Jenova's abilities. After Genesis's birth Professor Hojo's "Project S", which created Sephiroth, was deemed superior, and Project G was shut down. Unknown to Hojo and Hollander, however, the Project G research would continue in Deepground. Genesis was labeled a failed experiment and adopted to a wealthy landlord in Banora. Genesis and Angeal were childhood friends despite Angeal's family being poor. During the Wutai War Genesis became envious of Sephiroth's fame, and he and Angeal left for Midgar to join SOLDIER. The two became 1st Class and were close friends with Sephiroth, the only two he socialized with in the company on a personal level. During a training exercise between the three Genesis challenged Sephiroth to a one-on-one duel. The fight escalated and Angeal intervened. Genesis broke Angeal's SOLDIER sword with his Rapier and the top sliced into his shoulder as it shattered. Genesis assured the two it was a minor wound, but the it worsened rather than healed having triggered Genesis's flawed genetic structure to begin to degrade, and Hollander, knowing the secrets of Genesis's birth, claimed he could heal him. Secretly, Hollander desires vengeance on Hojo and Shinra and wants to prove Genesis the superior product of the Jenova Project. Under Hollander's orders, Genesis took a large force of 3rd and 2nd Class SOLDIERs and went rogue during the closing stages of the Wutai War. Hollander vanished, taking with him the technology to produce Genesis Copies. By transplanting Genesis's cells into the SOLDIER members who had followed him Hollander would grant them Genesis's appearance and abilities, and the two began to build their army. A month later SOLDIER director Lazard sends Zack and Angeal to Wutai to assist in the siege of Fort Tamblin and to investigate Genesis's disappearance. During the attack Angeal goe missing and Zack is assaulted by Genesis Copies. Returning to Shinra, Zack is dispatched with Tseng to Banora to locate Genesis's parents and question them. The town is overrun with Genesis Copies as well as Shinra robots stolen from the company, and during the investigation Tseng finds a fresh grave with Genesis's adoptive parents, killed by their foster son. In the apple juice factory outside of town the two find Genesis who incapacitates Tseng. Angeal appears and stops Zack from striking him as Genesis leaves, then follows him. Zack returns to the village and finds Angeal's mother, Gillian Hewley, dead, and assumes she was killed by Angeal. In reality, she took her own life in shame for taking part in the Jenova Project. Genesis tells Zack and Angeal that Angeal cannot live in their world anymore, and trips Zack as he tries to chase after his old mentor. Genesis summons Bahamut to fight Zack, and after Zack defeats it Genesis unfurls a large wing from his left shoulder. He tells Zack that he and Angeal are monsters, and flies away leaving Zack and Tseng to evacuate as the town is destroyed by Shinra to cover up Genesis's actions. Shortly after, Genesis and Angeal are declared killed in action. In Midgar, Lazard tells Zack (now promoted to SOLDIER 1st Class) and Sephiroth that Shinra plans to continue to fight Genesis and his forces out of the public's eye when alarms sound an intruder. The building's security drones have malfunctioned and Genesis Copies are attacking the Shinra Building. As Zack helps fight off the army Sephiroth contacts him and tells him Angeal has been spotted in the Sector 5 Reactor. The two find Hollander's lab in the reactor with evidence of his hand in creating the Genesis copies and information on Project G. Hollander and Genesis arrive, and Zack chases Hollander as Genesis speaks to Sephiroth, claiming Sephiroth's glory and fame ought to be his. He cites a passage from LOVELESS and asks Sephiroth which of them would be the Hero spoken of in the story. He claims his desire is to obtain the "gift of the goddess" LOVELESS speaks of. Angeal interrupts Zack's pursuit of Hollander and reveals two white wings of his own. Wishing to be returned to normal, Angeal knocks Zack into the Sector 5 Church in the slums below, having allied with Genesis and Hollander to be cured. As the attack on Shinra continues and Zack returns to the plate to help defend the city, Angeal reappears with a change of heart, and flies him to the Shinra Building. Sephiroth and Angeal fight off the Genesis Copies and send Zack to protect Hojo from Genesis. Genesis, Angeal and Zack congregate in Hojo's lab where Genesis quotes from LOVELESS and the group discusses the poem's missing fifth act that leaves the result of a climactic battle between friends uncertain. Genesis flees and Zack and Angeal follow. Angeal abandons Zack to fight Bahamut Fury summoned by Genesis, who has also taken his leave once Zack defeats it. News of a base used by Genesis in Modeoheim come in. Zack and Tseng, accompanied by another Shinra infantryman and Cloud, investigate, and find Genesis in a Mako excavation facility. Zack finds Genesis confronting Hollander, now degraded to the point his clothing and hair have begun to turn white. Genesis has decided Hollander is useless, failing to help his condition, and declares to seek Jenova cells for a cure. Hollander protests that no one knows where Jenova is, and Genesis says he will destroy the world along with himself then. Genesis duels Zack and is defeated, and throws himself into the depths of the reactor to his apparent demise. Several months later the Genesis army resurfaces and attacks Shinra across the Planet. Zack and Sephiroth assist in defending Junon where Hollander is being held captive. During the attack Hollander escapes with the assistance of two Genesis Copies. Though unseen by Shinra, Genesis observes the events from atop the Mako Cannon, alive but still degrading. When Sephiroth and Zack are dispatched to Nibelheim to investigate the local reactor Genesis appears to Sephiroth at the reactor's core. He tells Sephiroth about the two Jenova Project branches, G and S, and that as Angeal was the perfect "monster" of Project G, Sephiroth is the product of Project S. Genesis tells Sephiroth the origins of his "mother", Jenova, and her hand in their creation. Claiming that Sephiroth is the perfect product of Jenova's cells, Genesis says this means his cells will never degrade and asks Sephiroth to give him his cells to cure his degradation. Sephiroth, confused and angry, refuses, and Genesis departs. His words, combined with what Sephiroth learns about his origins in the Shinra Manor, spark his descent into madness, and he burns Nibelheim to the ground and is seemingly killed by Cloud within the reactor. After four years of captivity in the aftermath of Nibelheim's destruction, Zack and Cloud break free from Shinra Manor and escape, being pursued by two Genesis Copies. As Zack prepares to face off with them the real Genesis soars down from the sky, explaining he heard Zack was being used for one of Hojo's experiments, Project S, so Zack holds Sephiroth's cells that can cure him. One of the Genesis copies consumes a lock of Zack's hair, but it mutates into a monster and Genesis leaves. When Zack makes his way to Gongaga more Genesis Copies attempt to kill him, but are stopped by Genesis and Hollander, now also a degrading Genesis Copy. Believing Zack's body rejected Sephiroth's cells due to being a SOLDIER member, they now seek Cloud and the cells he carries. Genesis declares to have discovered the true final act of LOVELESS and flies away as Hollander and the copies search for Cloud. Zack dispatches Hollander and meets Lazard, an Angeal Copy, who directs him to Genesis's lair, the underground caverns beneath Banora. In the caverns Zack finds the journal of a younger Genesis before his days as a SOLDIER that describes his invention of Banora White apple juice, along with his desire to share his accomplishments with Sephiroth by having him eat a Banora White. Deeper in the caves Zack finds the story of LOVELESS carved to stone tablets and Genesis before a goddess statue holding a gigantic natural Materia. Certain that the Goddess Materia is the "gift of the goddess", Genesis quotes LOVELESS again. With Zack's arrival, having inherited Angeal's Buster Sword and Sephiroth's cells, the three friends are reunited and LOVELESS is fulfilled. Believing himself the Hero who has received the goddess's protection Genesis absorbs the Materia's power to become Genesis Avatar and engages Zack. When defeated Genesis is returned to human form, cured from degradation. Zack figures out that all Genesis wanted was to regain his pride as SOLDIER, and be healed of his degradation. Gathering the last of his strength Genesis challenges Zack to a final duel as a SOLDIER, and is struck down. Genesis is sent flying back with Zack's final attack and lands on his feet to find himself in a place flooded with Lifestream. The goddess statue in the distance morphs into Minerva who sees his desire to complete his duty as SOLDIER, and as the will of the Lifestream, allows him to continue living. Weak but alive, Zack carries Genesis out of the cave. Zack lays him down and retrieves three Banora Whites, taking a bite out of them to fulfill Genesis's childhood dream, though he apologizes for not being "the real thing". Zack asks if the apple is the "gift", but Genesis shakes his head. Thanks to his battle with Zack Genesis discovers the gift is the pride of a SOLDIER. Content with his pride restored and his dream fulfilled, Genesis passes out, and Zack and Cloud move on. Shortly after Zack and Cloud leave a Shinra helicopter lands near Genesis, and two 1st Class SOLDIER members with Deepground symbols on their belts jump out. They wonder if Genesis would join them and carry him into the helicopter leaving his book of LOVELESS behind. Genesis's voice is heard a final time reciting the final act of LOVELESS that is appears onto the book. ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'' Genesis was brought to Deepground and the two SOLDIER members, Weiss and Nero, attempted to persuade him to join in their rebellion against the Restrictors, current leaders of Deepground. Genesis declined and sealed himself in a flooded cavern beneath Midgar, awaiting the day he would be needed to protect the world in Sephiroth and Angeal's stead. Vincent discovers that according to Shinra executive Scarlet's private files, the Tsviets were spliced with Genesis's cells and subjected to various experiments to see how they reacted. Collecting the three "G Reports" unlocks an extra ending. Following Omega's destruction, Weiss's body lays in the flooded cavern, which sends out a shock wave that awakens Genesis. Genesis approaches Weiss and tells him it "is not yet time for slumber" and that they have much work to do. He picks up his "brother", spreads his wing, and flies off into the night. In the Crisis Core Ultimania, it is explained that Genesis has reappeared to protect the Planet, and his final lines in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' explain his return, but in more of a riddle. Because ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'' is the last chronological entry in the ''Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, save for the final scenes of Advent Children Complete, Genesis's current status is unknown. Abilities As a 1st Class SOLDIER, Genesis possesses superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes and stamina. He is skilful with both melee weapons and magic utilizing both akin to a Mystic Knight or a Red Mage. He wields the Rapier, a large sword with a red blade, and variably uses it one or two-handed. Genesis can channel magic into his Rapier, endowing it with a red aura and causing runic symbols to emblazon along its length. Genesis makes liberal use of magic and uses spells with fire-type appearances, such as Homing, Flash, and Dark Energy, but it is unknown which of these spells are cast using Materia and which are an extension of his Project G abilities. He also uses Summon Materia to conjure monsters to battle Zack. With his identity as a Project G SOLDIER known to him, Genesis manifests a black wing over his left shoulder. The wing enables him to fly, and when battling Zack he can command the feathers to fly about and use them in projectile attacks. Following his restoration at the end of Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', when he is fought with his empowered Rapier, Genesis can manifest blades of red energy, but no longer bears his wing. At this point it is unknown if he merely did not manifest it, or no longer has the ability to. Genesis's ultimate attack when fought as a restored human is Apocalypse, where he creates a crest of red energy above his opponent that emits a wave of energy to damage them. Zack learns Apocalypse as a Digital Mind Wave attack after defeating Genesis in their first battle. As a product of Project G, Genesis can copy his genetic material onto others and create copies of himself. The Genesis Copies take on his appearance, the degree of which depending on how strong the copy is -- the strongest copies appear identical to Genesis save for his weapon. As he is not a perfect specimen his degradation passes on to his copies, hampering their abilities as they lose power. Unlike Angeal Genesis cannot imbue monsters with his abilities, nor can he take on the abilities of those imbued with his cells as Angeal does when he becomes Angeal Penance. Battle Genesis is fought three times, first at the Mako Excavation Facility, in the process of undergoing degradation and with his wing present. The next time he is fought he is titled "Genesis Avatar" in the Banora Underground after being transformed by the Lifestream from the Goddess Materia. Immediately after this the player fights Genesis in human form, restored to full strength. A simulation of Genesis based on his abilities in the battle in the Mako Excavation Facility can be fought in Mission 5-1-5. Creation and Development Gackt's original involvement with Square Enix was singing the theme music for ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'', and appearing in a minor role in that game, playing Genesis. Hideki Imaizumi, the producer of ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII, thought such a passing role was a waste, and asked for more involvement. Imaizumi and Gackt came up with Genesis's design, describing everything from his attitude to his clothes. "I went to eat with him one time and described the Final Fantasy VII universe in rich detail. And it turned into this process of collaboration, creating the character together. Then we went to the studio and recorded the Japanese voice with all that in mind. So he really was a creative partner in all of this. And we really wanted the connection between Dirge of Cerberus and Crisis Core."http://uk.psp.ign.com/articles/869/869858p2.html Voice In the Japanese versions of Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'' and ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', Genesis is voiced by Gackt. In the English version of ''Dirge of Cerberus, he is voiced by Robin Atkin-Downes, and in the English version of Crisis Core, Genesis's voice is provided by Oliver Quinn. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Genesis appears in the Japan-exclusive ''Final Fantasy trading card game published by Square Enix. Gallery Etymology and Symbolism Genesis originally being known only as "G" likely refers to Gackt who played him. Genesis's name is derived from the Greek term ''Genesis, which means "birth" or "origin". "Genesis" is the name of the first book of the Old Testament. The Fruit of Knowledge that caused Adam and Eve to fall from Eden is often depicted as apple, and Genesis often carries one with him, and it is used as a symbol of temptation as he offers it to people he wishes would join him. Similarly, Genesis was the first to learn about the "sin" of the Jenova Project, but unlike Sephiroth, achieves salvation, as well as spiritual and physical healing, from the Gift of the Goddess. "Rhapsodos" is "one who performs an epic poem", a rhapsody, such as the poet Homer. Thus, Genesis's name may be interpreted as meaning "the original performer of the epic poem", which could refer to his desire to reenact LOVELESS, or his rebellion against Shinra that Sephiroth would repeat years later. Trivia *According to the Crisis Core Complete Guide,http://thelifestream.net/final-fantasy-vii/284/crisis-core-complete-guide-keyword-collection Genesis's fanclub, titled Red Leather, is sponsored by his foster parents in Banora. Despite initially seeing their task of raising Genesis as a mere job from Shinra, their affections for him grew over time. *The Crisis Core Ultimania Scenario Q&A''http://thelifestream.net/final-fantasy-vii/340/crisis-core-ultimania-scenario-qa details that the remains of the abandoned Banora mine were used as a "secret base" or child's playground by Genesis when he was young. The ''Crisis Core Complete Guide explains that the desk installed there, the one the player views when first entering the Banora underground, was Genesis's desk from his childhood. Items found here include a trophy cabinet, containing the prize for winning the "National Agriculture Awards, Processed Foods Category", scattered photos from Genesis's youth, and a book that appears to be his journal. References de:Genesis Rhapsodos es:Genesis Rhapsodos it:Genesis Rhapsodos ru:Генезис Рапсодос Category:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Characters Category:Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Characters Category:Villains